trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
InfiniteAvarice
Introduction Why do you have to be such a ruthless bastard? Your name is OGILVY OORALI. You've never met a challenge you didn't like. Every event is an opportunity to GAIN. What you like to gain most is POWER, but you find that WEALTH is often just as good if not the same thing. Despite being born among the upper-crust you are NEVER SATISFIED with your position. Even as a high-powered EXECUTIVE you still find the need to keep climbing the rungs of the corporate ladder in the high-pressure world of business. You know that as long as you have the power, you can be and do what you want and it doesn't matter that the follicles never grew. Not even those stupid eyebrows that people are always wriggling. Like two worms. Disgusting. You think sometimes that if it hadn't grown you would have shaved it off because you think it would harbor FILTH. In fact, you can be quite GERMOPHOBIC if you are confronted with messes, particularly the messes of others. Winning is everything. You are RUTHLESS about this. Your lusus is a predator, and it's taught you to be a predator, too. You wear sunglasses outside so that your eyes hide any TELLS when dealing personally with others. You like trollian communication because they can't read you at all. You dislike it because it's harder to read them. You READ people a lot. Everyone is competing with you, they just don't know it. Even in a cooperative spirit, you stake your ground and you hold on to it. If sacrifices need to be made, you make sure others do it before you do. Those who say winning isn't everything don't win enough to know the difference, in your opinion. You have a deep set of beliefs about what sets one troll above another, and it goes beyond the hemospectrum (which is a good litmus test, but limited). You may come across as shallow at times, and you're not the deepest, but you do believe in things, they're just not things people like agreeing with, usually. You're a FORWARD THINKER, for whatever definition of this you may take. You're always considering new technologies (though you need to buy the best minds to make them happen) and you're always thinking as many steps ahead as you can manage. When you set your eyes on a goal, you can get OBSESSIVE, latching on to the point of distraction. You've never met a GAME you didn't like, including FLARP. You prefer the ones that let you play FACE TO FACE and you gamble almost compulsively. You never pass up a dare. To blow off steam, you create ARCHITECTURAL MODELS of buildings you plan on building or owning in the future. You're METICULOUS about these models, and while you are quick to act and largely impatient, you can while away HOURS without noticing it when you're working on these little buildings. You have made most of your fortune as part of the MILITARY INDUSTRIAL COMPLEX. You could be called a WAR PROFITEER of sorts. You DIVERSIFY, but you spend a lot of your time building your FINANCIAL EMPIRE with the weapons and machinery designed to destroy the enemies the Troll race faces out in the stars. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Hive Your hive is built on one of the many mountains that litter the ocean floor. The windows are wide open to allow your lusus free passage. It reflects your obsessive need for opulance, with rooms full of collections of things that you sometimes look at. Rooms of note include the MODEL GALLERY, WEAPONS DISPLAY (stuff he's obtained from FLARP and doesn't use), the STRATEGY LOUNGE (where he keeps his chess set collection), the WAR ROOM (which is overpopulated with miniature soldiers from all of the games. All of them.) and his STUDY (where he keeps his computer setup). Another example of the EXCESS you ascribe to is that your home sound system's speakers have become so small and intrusive that you no longer remember where they are. They provide great quality, but when the next wave comes out you're annoyed you're going to be doubling up since they can't be removed to be replaced. Lusus Your lusus was a MEGALOVORE. The largest predatory fish species in the oceans. A voracious eater and a relentless hunter, he keept your house free of other sea life, especially cephalopods. You HATE tentacles. He was killed in a battle with a tentacled beast. The two creatures killed each other. He's now enshrined in a tank in your hive. FLARP You've had a few FLARP characters. You began playing a WIZENED CORPSEJUROR, but found it too easy, strangely enough. Your favorite character to date is known as "Lord Blackeye Bloodgill." You're a LONGCOAT ROUTEBANDIT, leader of the "Blackeyed Brigands." You enjoy playing against SEAGRIFTS because they get so funny when you set their stupid little boats on fire. One of the things you would never tell anyone is that FLARP is awesome because you can wear a WIG and no one blinks an eye at you. You also like the fact that people who challenge you to an HONORABLE FIGHT really flip their shit when you shoot them instead of using your usual épée. Session You've set your sights on a session that seems to be sponsored by the Empress-to-be. Such brilliant social positioning is step one. Step two is being the best player ever. So far, that's been a mixed bag. To start, you've missed out being the server to Bastet. You've been knocked out by a tentacle beast, but you woke up on a strange moon, where you got to meet her face-to-face. You'll be her client, which is good. Very good. Better than you'd planned, honestly. You used to FLARP together, and have certain shared negativity towards SEAGRIFTS (one in particular). There's also the small fact that you've come over all flushed. You've been running around like a maniac on your husktop attempting to learn what you can of your teammates. You've recently learned some things you don't like. You're hoping your position at the end of the chain doesn't mean you're going to be flattened. Or Glubbed. Or losing. Losing a lot. More players have been added to your chain, and another player has dropped out. Your time is spent sending messages and wondering when you'll be in the game proper. You've decided to pester your strange benefactor to see if you can get anything out of him. Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Tyler Foundling Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:Seadwelller